


Reborn

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, alfie solomons is my actual soulmate, my 100th piece of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie doesn't view his brush with death at Tommy's hands a bad things. Instead he realises it has been the making of him.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say thank you so so so so much to all of the beautiful human beings who read, comment and leave kudos on my work. It is because of you lovely people that I have pushed through so much self doubt to keep writing and writing more. This is my 100th piece of fanfic, and I promise that for the coming months I'll be focusing on finishing up my WIP's. Thank you so much lovelies x

To some time passes without much notice, but for others each minute drags on longer than the one before it. For Alfie Solomons, the King of Camden, it had been one thousand days since his rebirth. Being shot in the face and surviving had given Alfie the chance to live out his lifelong Margate dream while Ollie ran his bakery and ensured the survival of his empire. He never would have thought that lanky bumbling mess would have been capable of such a thing, but Ollie had truly risen to the challenge as though he had been born for it. But it wasn’t his injury that had birthed him anew. No, it was her.

  
Alfie had hired Irina Ejupevic to help around the house during his recovery. It had been the only way to get the hospital to release him, and after five weeks there he would have sold a kidney if it meant he was able to leave. Irina’s family were Serbian and although she had lived in Margate since childhood, every now and then the accent of her parents would seep through into her own words. Alfie, who had of course been born to a Russian mother, found the little slip in her accent endearing and almost comforting.

  
He remembered lying on that beach, feeling the the tide coming in against his body and he thought he saw his mother. She looked far happier than she had in life; gone were the lines of hard work and old age, the dull pain of heartache in her eyes. She had knelt down beside him and he could smell the scent of flour and spice around her. Then she was gone. Closing his eyes, he breathed in that very same smell from where he sat in his armchair. Only this time the contented humming of folk songs of old that came from the kitchen weren’t in his mother’s husky tones but instead in a softer and clearer one. 

  
Alfie wasn’t sure exactly when he and Irina had become more than friends. He couldn’t even recall when they had become more than just patient and carer. It was if they had always just been what they were now. For Alfie, it was as though her name had always been on the tip of his tongue and he had just needed to take one step towards death to finally invite the much coveted light into his life. Of course, when she first arrived with that joyful nature of hers, he had pouted like a child. He was satisfied enough with just being alive in his Margate, but what was there to be _happy_ about? He could only see out of one eye and as such he could hardly even walk from one end of the room to another without falling over like a drunken sailor. Irina, though, had refused to put up with his sulking and self pity.

_“If you want your dinner then you can walk to the table and eat it like a grown up,”_ she had raised an eyebrow at him on the first day of being there. _“Only old people and babies eat from trays.”_

Right there and then Alfie had wanted to ask her just who the fuck she thought she was talking to but then a miraculous thing happened. He stood up and walked to the fucking table, didn’t he? Well, by walked he meant sort of tiptoed and almost stumbled a few times, but he reached his destination nonetheless. With a look that would have seemed smug on anyone else, Irina had pulled up the chair beside him and they had eaten the first of many meals together.

After she left that day, Alfie remembered trying to recall the last time he had eaten a meal with someone else and he couldn’t. The only person, or in his case animal, he ever ate with was Cyril, or occasionally with Ollie and his family during the holidays. But he realised that there was something intimate about eating with Irina, just the two of them chattering quietly. It was something he didn’t even know he had craved until he experienced it.

“Alfie, look.”

He blinked, shaking himself from his thoughts and he grinned when he saw his young son, Pavel,toddling towards him on wobbly legs. Alfie let out a laugh of disbelief but also of choked up emotion. His little boy was walking determinedly with a beaming smile that mirrored his mother’s behind him.

“Who’s a clever boy?” Alfie cooed, reaching out his arms as son grew nearer. “Come on, then. Come to Daddy.”

“Yay!” Irina clapped when Pavel finally reached his father and was scooped up onto his lap. “Alfie, can you believe he’s finally doing it?”

“That’s cos he’s a big boy now,” Alfie smiled proudly, standing up and setting the little lad gently back onto his feet.

Little Pavel, or Pasha as he was affectionately called by his parents, began a rather slow exploration of the living room while his mother and father watched on with awe and pride. Alfie wrapped his arm around Irina’s waist, smiling softly Pavel tripped over his feet but steadied himself with the leg of the dining table.

“He’s determined little bugger, eh?” he commented.

“Hmm, I wonder where he gets that from?” Irina smirked up at him, her almond coloured eyes roaming his face lovingly.

He sometimes wondered how she was able to look at the state of his scarred face, let alone kiss it and caress it the way she did. She had told him so many times that in her eyes he was perfect, and that because she had two eyes to see him with he better believe she was speaking the truth. He had chuckled when she first said that, but then he saw her fierce and unwavering intense belief in those words written across her face and his grin had faltered. She really truly meant it, and he was beyond blessed to have her. And when Pavel had come along, he had been further convinced that every wrong doing in his life had led him to being shot by Tommy Shelby just so that he could have the life he was always meant to.

In death, Alfie Solomons was reborn and he would never waste the second chance at life he had been given. One thousand days had passed since his rebirth; since he had been given not only his soulmate but his best friend, and he was eager to see what the next one thousand would bring.


End file.
